


Loving a Monster

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Drama, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Nightmares, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sad, Sassy Will Graham, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Stalking, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: Hannibal is a wendigo who gradually loses his control because of feelings he develops for a certain profiler...





	Loving a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I just got the idea and thought why not writing it and here we are.  
> I hope you like and enjoy it ;)

_ **Chapter 1 Beloved Darkness** _

 

The silver moonlight above him, the pitch black blood beneath him, all around him as he uncontrollable feasted on his meal, tearing it apart, parts scattering around.

It was painful..so damn painful.

His body burned, like on fire. The hunger insatiable.

And he was just a bystander without control, just silently watching as the beast without any conscious roamed free.

He never felt so helpless and lost in years.

He was always in control giving the monster just so much to satisfy it's hunger and allowing it only as far as was necessary.

Yet this night was different, the monster forced it's form on him and tore this pig apart not letting him at least the chance to interfere.

It had been restless lately, he knew, yet he ignored it and still hunted.

He should have known better but since when did this mindless monster slipped him away ?

When did it began that the hunger couldn't be satisfied anymore and wanted so much freedom ?

He couldn't remember, just hoped it would finish soon and give him enough time to get rid of the mess it left.

For a moment relieved that they were in the woods until his monster stopped eating looking yearning up to the moon, catching a scent.

He knew it too.

He begged, shrieked, warned, desperately wanting to stop the monster as it abandoned his meal and followed the scent, pieces of flesh and blood running down his claws, as his gray skin began to burn even more, his chest tight and painful, the pain nearly unbearable like being shot and bleeding out.

Wanting to stop it with all his might but being dragged away, the monster came to a house.

He knew this house and yet he closed his eyes not wanting to see what the monster would do.

The monster broke into the house making his way to the sweet scent in the illuminated bathroom, the mirror fogged, as the one standing before it turned, only to be in a fraction pushed against the wall.

Deep blue eyes filled with shock, as claws rested on his arms, those beautiful blue eyes.

He wanted so desperately touch him but not like this more gently, like touching a flower.

The monster taking a step back admiring the beauty as a claw came up to this peach like lips touching them, wanting to kiss them.

Tears running down it's face, as the beauty before him unmovable watched him, his eyes only widened by this loving touch.

Was he frightened ? Did this form disgusted him ? Was he broken in the moment ? Would he hate him if he knew it was him behind all this ugliness.

The blood on his dirty claws coloring those soft lips crimson red, tainting him.

This beautiful creature, to divine for him to touch.

He wanted to crack something out, what he didn't knew.

When he heard something he jumped away and out of the house, leaving the one he yearned for on the ground.

Glancing one time back before disappearing through the night and for the first time did the monster cry and felt hurt...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)  
> I hope I get the next chapter fast done as I'm really into the idea of this story.  
> Please tell me what you think and if it's any good.  
> Thank you so much ;)


End file.
